


Everything Happens

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [41]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Denny Wilson is Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Henrietta Wilson is a Good Mom, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Karen Wilson is a Good Mom, Protective Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Something is clearly upsetting Denny.Characters of color appreciation week day 6: LGBTQ characters of color
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Everything Happens

Hen wakes up and sees two big brown eyes looking down at her. She sits up, “Denny? What’s going on?” She turns on the lamp and looks down at her son. Denny is wearing blue pajamas, a little rumpled from sleep, in his arms is his stuffed monkey, growing a little limp with age. 

Without saying anything, Denny clambers up onto the bed and into Hen’s arms. She frowns a little but hugs him tight as she reaches out with her other arm to shake Karen awake. Karen groans in her sleep but sits up, wiping her eyes sleepily. Hen sees a frown cross her wife’s face when she sees Denny in her arms. 

“Baby?” Karen moves closer so the two fo them are cradling Denny between them. Hen affectionately brushes his curls out of his eyes. “Why are you up?”

Denny just shakes his head and hides his face into Hen’s shoulder. Over their son’s head Hen and Karen exchange a concerned look. It’s not unlike Denny to be quiet, but it’s unlike him not to tell his moms what’s wrong. “Okay, baby,” Karen rubs Denny’s back. “We don’t have to talk, but your mom and I are ready to listen if you want to. Do you wanna just go back to sleep?” 

Denny nods into Hen’s shoulder. Hen gently lays down, still holding Denny in her arms as Karen reaches across to turn out the light. As the room is plunged back into darkness, Hen feels her wife wrap an arm around her, Denny sandwiched between them. Hen feels Denny’s soft breath against her chest and his little fingers curl into the fabric of her shirt. 

She can’t imagine how someone this wonderful could come from someone like Eva, but here he is, her perfect child who is so clearly upset, yet won’t tell his parents what’s wrong. Hen feels helpless. She can’t force Denny to talk to them, she can only hope that in the morning he’ll be ready to tell them what’s wrong.

In the morning, Hen wakes up, blinking her eyes slowly, finding Denny no longer in her arms. She frowns and sits up sleepily, only to find Denny awake and sitting in Karen’s lap. Her wife is looking down at their son with a soft, sad expression. 

“Morning, sweet pea,” Hen kisses the top of Denny’s head. “How are you feeling?” 

Denny doesn’t look at either of them as he asks, “Do you not want me anymore?” 

Hen and Karen exchange an alarmed look over his head and Karen quickly tells him, “Of course not, baby, why would you think that?” 

Denny shrugs, “Someone at school said that you’re getting another baby because I’m not good enough.” 

“Oh my god,” Karen says softly. In a flash, Hen lifts Denny into her arms and holds him tight. Karen wraps her arms around both of them. Denny’s lip quivers as he hides his head against Hen’s shoulder again. 

“Baby, your mama and I love you very very much,” Karen says gently, running a hand over his head. 

“You are the best thing to ever happen to us,” Hen agrees. “You are good enough. You mean everything to us. And you will be an amazing big brother.” 

Denny looks up at both of them with his big brown eyes, “Really?” 

Karen nods with certainty, “Of course.” She gives him a soft smile. “We wouldn’t be doing this if we thought you wouldn’t be.” 

“And, hey,” Hen says, “if you’re not ready to be a big brother we can have a talk about that, maybe wait a few weeks longer.” 

Denny shakes his head with determination, “No. Mama said that someone needs our help.” 

Karen smiles proudly, remembering the talk the three of them had when they told Denny about potentially fostering, “That’s exactly right, baby.” She kisses his forehead. “Now, why don’t you go get dressed and we can make some breakfast?” Hen helps their son off the bed and he scampers off to his bedroom. She smiles at her wife and leans in to kiss her, one of her hands on Karen’s cheek. 

When they pull apart, they both wear the same soft smile. “We have an incredible kid,” Hen says. 

“Yeah, we do.” Karen leans in again, holding Hen close as they kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
